Datei:Love Child Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Love Child by The Supremes is featured in Previously Unaired Christmas, the eighth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Unique. This song is performed by all of the New Directions Girls, except Kitty, as they only perform this to trick Kitty into playing the Virgin Mary. They pretend as if Marley, who had originally been cast as Mary, had given the role to Unique. During the performance, they perform very offensive/controversial acts, like Unique overdramatically giving birth to a black baby Jesus and Unique, Marley, and Tina passing Jesus between one another. The group performed badly on purpose, so that Kitty will want to play Mary herself rather than risk having the part ruined. LYRICS: Unique (with Marley and Tina): Tenement slum (Ooh, ahhh) Unique (Marley and Tina): You think that I don't feel love (I'll always love you) But what I feel for you is real love In other's eyes I see reflected (I'll always love you) A hurt, scorned, rejected (Love you) Unique with Marley and Tina: Love child, never meant to be Love child, born in poverty Love child, never meant to be Love child, take a look at me Unique (Marley and Tina): I started my life in an old Cold run down tenement slum (Tenement slum) My father left, he never even married mom (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I shared the guilt my mama knew So afraid that others knew I had no name (Ooh, ahh) This love we're contemplatin' (I'll always love you) Is worth the pain of waitin' We'll only end up hatin' (I'll always love you) The child we may be creatin' (Love you) Unique with Marley and Tina (Marley and Tina): Love child, never meant to be Love child, (scorned by) society Love child, always second best Love child, (different from) different from the rest New Directions (Unique): Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Mmm, baby) Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Mmm, baby) Unique (Marley and Tina): I started school, in a worn, torn Dress that somebody threw out (Somebody threw out) I knew the way it felt to always live in doubt (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) To be without the simple things So afraid my friends would see the guilt in me (Ooh, ahh) Don't think that I don't need you (I'll always love you) Don't think I don't wanna please you No child of mine'll be bearing (I'll always love you) The name of shame I've been wearing (Love you) Unique (New Directions): (with Marley and Tina: Love child), Love child Never quite as good Afraid, ashamed (Hold on) Misunderstood (Just a little bit longer, love child) But I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) Love child, ooh (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Love child) Love child, wait (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer, love child) Hey, hey Oh baby I'll always love you (Hold on) I'll always, I'll always (Just a little bit longer) I'll always love you Unique with New Directions: Love child Kategorie:Videos